


(We'll be) Human Again

by Christabel_Liliana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depression? Possibly, Dog! Viktor, He also loves himself a lot, Ice Skating, Idk whats going on with Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Poor Yuuri, Victor with a K, Viktor is a lil shit, Witches, Yuuri is a little sad puppy, Yuuri needs a hug, phichit is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabel_Liliana/pseuds/Christabel_Liliana
Summary: Viktor never thought witches existed. He never thought he'd find one in Japan of all places. And he certainly didn't think she'd turn him into a dog. Lost and alone in Japan, Viktor finds a home with Japanese figure skater Yuuri! (And of course, Viktor knows who he is. He does remember the banquet after all). But this Yuuri isn't the one Viktor remembers from the banquet at all. For one, he refuses to step foot near the ice. And Viktor is going to do everything is his doggy power to change that.AKA Viktor is a dog and Yuuri is a precious cinnamon roll.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first M/M fic I've written. It's also the first fic of anime I've ever written because I've never actually watched any before Yuri!!! on ICE! And my beautiful friend Belsefar talked me into it :)  
> But anyway, hope you enjoy it! My tumblr is [ annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl](http://annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat!

Chapter one 

 

Yuuri hadn’t been home fifteen minutes when he felt the need to go out again. It felt weird to be here. It had been over five years since he last saw this small Japanese town. He felt like a foreigner. But Hasetu was his home. It always had been and always would be. It was where Yuuri learned to walk and where he and Vicchan grew up. To him, it would always be home - even if it didn’t really feel like home at _that_ particular moment.

After losing the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri didn’t go home like any normal failure of a skater would. No. He carried on his studies and bonded with Phichit in Detroit; miles and miles away from home. Even after losing in the Japanese Nationals, he didn’t return home. Yuuri knew he had to finish his studies. His future - now more than ever - was uncertain. He’d failed at doing the _only_ thing he was good at. He’d let his family down, his friends down and his idol (Viktor Nikiforov - the best male figure skater of his generation) down. Viktor never would have failed the Grand Prix and the Nationals. And he definitely wouldn’t have gotten fat. He could almost feel the judgemental stares from the posters of the handsome man that littered his room. Yuuri sat on his bed, staring at his skates on the end of his bed sadly. Maybe that blonde skater was right? Maybe he should just retire. But _who_ was Yuuri without figure skating? Yuuri had no idea. Skating was his life. He just didn’t seem to be any _good_ at it anymore. With tears pricking at his eyes, he placed the skates gently on the floor (not to break them) and collapsed face-first into his bed.

The days passed one after each other and before Yuuri knew it, he’d been back in Hasetu over a month. Not that it mattered much, every day was the same for Yuuri. He woke up, said hello to Vicchan’s memorial and did his chores without complaint. Like some sort of ghost. He’d eat with his family and half-smile at the patrons of the hot springs and avoid his friends, Yuuko and Minako like the plague. He knew they were worried. The old Yuuri would have been on the ice the first moment he could. But Yuuri just _couldn’t_ bare to let his skates touch the ice again.

Occasionally, Yuuri spoke to Phichit. Phichit was his best friend after all. They’d trained together and lived together for years. Anyway, his friend would tell him all about his skating career and the jumps he was getting better at. And in return, Yuuri would tell Phichit about some weird man at the springs or this new anime he was watching; trying to ignore how utterly boring his life was compared to Phichits. Then he’d curl up in bed with a sigh, replaying his failed jumps until he fell into a restless sleep.

One extremely normal (boring) afternoon, Minako slammed open his door loudly, glaring at him with a irritated look on her pretty face .  “Get your skates,” she said plainly, slamming the door behind her. Yuuri wiped his eyes quickly, removing all evidence of his tears. He slowly grabbed his skates and trudged down to meet his ballet instructor (and possibly his biggest fan). Minako stood by the entrance, staring out of the open door; ignoring his entrance. Without looking at him (or checking he was following her), she set off towards the rink - the only place he felt truly at home. Or the only place he used to feel at home anyway. All the while Yuuri was following her like a tiny, dishevelled puppy.

Ice Castle Hasetu was empty. Vaguely, Yuuri realised it was out of skating hours but he wasn’t _too_ focused on that. He had other things on his mind. But Yuuko never used to mind when he came in out of hours to skate. It had been a while since he saw his old friend, but he still didn’t think she’d mind him skating here after hours. Skating was the only time he could truly be happy - or it was.   
  
“Before the Grand Prix Final,” his mind yelled. Yuuri sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He **wasn’t** going to cry. He’d done enough of that over the last few months. 

Yuuri stood in front of the rink. It was just as beautiful as he remembered. The ice was smooth, just waiting for him to mark it. His skates fit perfectly. He was ready to stand on the ice but… he just couldn’t. A mental block? He didn’t deserve to go on the ice. Viktor Nikiforov skated on ice. He did it beautifully. He moved across the ice as though he owned it; constantly surprising the audience which his perfect jumps and touching choice in song. Despite himself, Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as he thought about Viktor. The beautiful Viktor. The same Viktor he’d rejected a photograph at the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri sighed. That day was awful. Vicchan had died. He’d failed his jumps. He’d cried like a baby in front of his idol and failed to get a photograph with said man. Yuuri let out a shaky breath.  
  
“OK,” he whispered to himself. “You can do this Yuuri.”

Yuuri stuck one foot out, let it barely touch the familiar, smooth surface of the ice.

“You should retire already!” he heard the echo of the blonde boy. His failures flashed through his mind. Each fall. Each slip. Each misstep flew through his mind.

He’d failed _everyone._

He snatched his foot back from the icy grasp, panting harshly.

“I’m sorry Minako. I-I just can’t get on the ice,” Yuuri confessed, staring at the slight mark in the ice where his skate barely marred the surface. Tears fell from his closed eyes freely. Why couldn’t he do this?! Suddenly, Minako was beside him, touching his arm gently and leading him away from the ice.   


Yuuri sat on the benches, slowly unlacing his skates. His failure bitter on his tongue. He couldn’t do anything right, could he? Phichit tried to coax him onto the ice many times back in Detroit. He just couldn’t do it. It was time to face the facts. Yuuri had come back broken, like an unloved doll with a missing arm. Minako sat across from him, watching him thoughtfully.

“Why can’t you get on the ice?” she demanded. Yuuri shrugged, downplaying his sudden phobia of the same thing he used to adore. He didn’t look at her. He knew if he did he’d end up crying yet again.

“Is it the physical ice? Or is it the fear of failure?” Minako asked.

Yuuri sat silently, his eyes meeting his friends. Apparently, his silence sealed his fate.   
“Everyone fails Yuuri!” she said loudly. “I’m sure Viktor failed once upon a time!”

Yuuri gasped. _Nobody_ said that about Viktor. He was the best figure skater in the world.

“He wasn’t born skating,” Minako pointed out. Yuuri supposed she had a point, but saying those things about Viktor was sacrilege!   
  
Minako sighed. She wasn’t getting through to him. Viktor was a cheap shot to get through Yuuri’s evident depression but all that drew out was a gasp and a glare. He adored Viktor. Viktor was one of the only things that Yuuri would defend to the grave. He was a god in Yuuri’s eyes. Usually, Yuuri would have shown video’s of Viktor (that he had saved on his phone of course) and demonstrated Viktor’s jumps for her. Even if he fell, Yuuri would have gotten back up. But now, he couldn’t even step foot on the ice. Minako needed a new tactic. A new strategy. Sighing, she glanced around the changing rooms; eyes focusing on one _particular_ poster.

“I have an idea!” Minako said, with a small smile on her face. Yuuri pretended to be interested. It was only polite. In reality, he really wanted to be at home; wallowing in self-pity and eating pork cutlet bowls.  
  
“Why don’t you try teaching the kids ice skating? They need a new teacher!” she said, obviously extremely happy she’d come up with this idea all by herself. “Maybe distracting yourself will make it easier to get on the ice?”

Yuuri _knew_ it wouldn’t work. But Minako looked so happy and hopeful.

And Yuuri had always loved teaching kids to ice skate after his practices back in Detroit; way before the Grand Prix Final. If he didn’t want to go on the ice Yuuko or Takeshi would. Yuuri could work around his fear of the ice. He could easily teach the kids from the sidelines if it came to that.

Yuuri sighed but glanced up at his friend anyway.

“Okay,” He said. “I’ll give it a try.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a brilliant teacher and Viktor is extremely drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! We're getting into it now! Next Chapter Yuuri and Viktor will finally meet!  
> But anyway, hope you enjoy it! My tumblr is [ annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl](http://annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat!

Chapter two 

 

Viktor enjoyed surprising his audience. Sure, he adored skating. Skating was his life! But part of what made Viktor the best male figure skater of his time was the fact he constantly _did_ the unexpected. His programs were planned down to a T. He never did the same program twice. And usually, he enjoyed planning these amazing programs that would make his fans gasp with delight and scream his name. But this time he was having trouble. After winning the last five World Championships, Viktor should be on the top of his game. So why hadn’t he had _one_ good idea for a skate program in months?

The pro-skater sat in his lonely apartment, staring at the blank notes page on his phone. Makkachin laid on his lap, slowly slobbering on his jeans. Viktor sighed, rubbing Makkachin’s soft ears gently.  “Maybe I should dress as you,” he said to his best friend, flopping back against the comfortable, fabric sofa. Makkachin barked in response, rubbing his furry face against Viktor’s stomach lovingly, leaving a trail of dark brown dog hairs behind. At least, his dog seemed to like that idea. Distracted, he unlocked his phone stared at the background (Makkachin, of course) hoping it would give him an idea. Any idea really. He wasn’t fussed at the moment. Any idea was better than the shit he was coming up with. What sane person would think polar bears on ice would ever be a good idea? Maybe he could call Yakov again? But he’d already bothered Yakov twice today. The poor man had a lot on with coaching Yuri. Yuri was an _amazing_ skater, just a little wild and dramatic.

Viktor shook his head. “No,” he said aloud. “I can do this myself.” He didn’t need Yakov. He was twenty-seven! He didn’t need his coach for _every_ little thing. Makkachin looked up at Viktor with his big, brown eyes. Viktor could do this. Makkachin was relying on him. Viktor sat up straight, moving Makkachin slightly further into his lap, with determination on his face.

“What topics haven’t we explored Makkachin?” he questioned the wagging pooch.

“Anger? No that’s not me.”

“Sex appeal? Maybe I could be like Chris.” Makkachin sneezed loudly. “I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“How about flowers? Flower crowns?” Viktor questioned.

“Or dinosaurs!”

Makkachin didn't even look up at him for those ideas, instead finding an odd interest in the taste of his own paws.

Silence overtook the large room. Dimly, Viktor wished he'd put the radio on. Listening to music always helped him think. Occasionally, Makkachin wagged his tail against the blue fabric sofa and stretched as Viktor sat in silence.  
  
“I know!” He shouted. “Clowns!”

  
Makkachin whined loudly. Viktor sighed, defeated.

  
“I know. All my ideas are terrible,” Viktor complained. He huffed loudly, picking up his phone (yet again) and scrolling through the updates. The lure of the Internet was far too tempting to keep ignoring.  
  
His instagram feed showed skaters he barely recognised; smiling at the camera, sight seeing and skating in their home towns.

  
_I bet they never have this problem._

  
Gently, Viktor pushed Makkachin from his lap and left the comfort of his sofa.

  
Staring out of the window, he watched as people wandered by, happily living their life in the beauty that was Russia. The bright lights were beautiful. The cities were unique and on the other side, the landscapes were open and majestic. This beauty that had inspired him over and over again in many different ways.

  
Suddenly, his eyes lit up. Maybe he needed a new perspective?

  
“Makkachin!” He shouted to his dog excitedly. Makkachin stared at him from the comfort of the sofa, wagging his tail in curiousity. “We’re going on a trip!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was exhausted. He kicked open his bedroom door, throwing his skates to the side of his bed. It wasn’t his skates fault he still couldn’t get on the ice. It was his own. But he could still be annoyed with them. He sighed loudly; planning on going straight into the baths, when Phichit called on skype. The annoying ring doing nothing to ease the migraine starting in Yuuri’s head. Yuuri suppressed a groan, clicking accept on the call and collapsing into his chair. His hair was probably all over and sweat plastered his shirt to his chest. Even though he still couldn’t get on the ice, taking care of ten young children was exhausting. They were loud, rowdy and misbehaved _constantly_ . Nothing at all like the thirteen year-olds he used to help teach.  But he _enjoyed_ it. He wouldn’t change it for the world. As each day passed, he felt himself starting to forget about his failures. They didn’t plague his every thought like they used to.

 

But every time he got close to stepping on the ice, his fears came back like a flood. He closed up. His throat felt tight. He felt the urge to vomit until he actually got off the ice again. Last week, he’d stood on the ice - both feet firmly on the slippery surface before jumping back over the railing and to the safety of the solid ground. Never going on the ice again was becoming a real possibility. Which - safe to say - wasn’t good for a figure skater. Thankfully, Yuuko and Takeshi were on hand to help the children because of his current ice phobia. (He **was** going to get over it. Viktor wouldn't be scared of the ice.) They were extremely understanding (and didn’t push him like Minako did). Yuuri was lucky he had such understanding friends. He never realised how much he missed them.

 

“Hi Yuuri!” Phichit said,waving at the camera with a big smile on his face.

  
“Hello Phichit,” Yuuri said wearily. He could be half-asleep in the warm water by now; relaxing. But Phichit was his friend. And he loved him. Even if he did call him at the awkwardest times.  
“Have you heard the news? Viktor Nikiforov is taking a break from skating!”

  
Yuuri’s whole world froze. Viktor was _taking_ a _break?_ What if he didn’t come back? Suddenly, His shirt sticking to his irritated skin seemed miniscule in comparison. Viktor was a god. And Yuuri had always wished to compete against him. Now, his dream seemed impossible (despite the fact he couldn't even stand on the ice at the moment).

  
“Is he quitting?” Yuuri questioned, his voice wobbling slightly. It was well known in the skating community - or to anyone that followed Viktor on instagram - that he was currently off travelling and meeting his hordes of fan. Viktor had been everywhere from Canada to China.

  
“I don’t think so,” Phichit said. “I think he’s just taking a break from this year’s competition.”

  
Yuuri worried his bottom lip with his teeth gently.

  
“I hope he comes back to the ice,” Yuuri said aloud.

  
“Me too! I hope you come back as well,” Phichit said with a bright smile. “I have to go now Yuuri! Practice is in ten minutes!”

  
Phichit ended the call with an enthusiastic wave, probably not even noticing the bombshell he just dropped on Yuuri. But Yuuri sat at the computer for a long time, staring at the blank screen in confusion. A sense of longing and sadness swept through him.

  
Would Viktor come back? What if he didn’t? What if Yuuri lost his chance to speak to him?!

  
Eventually, Yuuri turned off the computer in front of him. He’d scrolled through Viktor’s instagram feed; his last photo of him and Makkachin in a park somewhere in the US. But he couldn’t do anything about Viktor’s break. Yuuri just had to hope Viktor would come back to skating eventually. Sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was drunk; extremely drunk in fact. But Viktor was a little bit of a light-weight so getting drunk was fairly easy for him. This week he’d decided to travel to Japan. He’d never been there before. It was different! After all, he had travelled to thirteen different countries in the last five months. And Japan wasn't one of them, but he'd always wanted to go. They had ninjas and amazing food (Pork cutlet bowls were to _die_ for). Surely something could inspire him here. Maybe he could be a ninja? A ninja skater.

Viktor wasn’t even meant to be drunk. He’d cut down on his drinking considerably since the announcement that he was taking a break from skating. Plus he didn’t want his fans to see him half-undressed and slurring his words. But his flight had been delayed. Makkachin wasn’t here (his mother wanted to see the pretty poodle so she’d volunteered to look after him). And he was exhausted. He’d only meant to come into this tiny tavern to ask directions to his hotel. But one thing led to another and… Here he was. Sitting in a pub in Has- something; somewhere in Japan. Telling everyone who'd listen about his awful ideas for skating programs.

Viktor laid back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, slamming his empty glass down in front of him. The tavern was oddly beautiful; dark wood with ornate decorations littering the walls. There was only enough room for three or four small round tables. But Viktor liked it. It was different. It was _inspiring._

As the night went on, less and less people entertained his woes and complaints. Some people just plain ignored him. Other’s took pictures. Viktor would get an earful from Yakov in the morning, but right now he didn’t care. Viktor had no idea what time it was. All that he knew was that his phone was dead in his pocket, his suitcase was by the door and that the alcohol here was extremely cheap. What else mattered?

  
“I-I’ll tell you another thing,” Viktor slurred. “I never ever _ever_ thought it’d be this hard to think of a program!” He’d probably said this line about twenty times in the last few hours. But his new friends still nodded in agreement.

  
He focused on the three people sitting at his table - or at least _tried_ to. Everything was getting blurry. It was hard to concentrate on who was saying what. And he had no idea who any of these people were. Honestly, Viktor was ready for a nap. Clearing his throat, he stood from his chair; dragging it back with an awful squeak.

  
“My friends!” He announced. “I must go.” He’s sure his statement was met with a chorus of “nos” (or maybe it was just some cheerful goodbyes?). His brain hurt. Slowly, he wobbled his way to his suitcase, trying to force his feet to go in one direction. Viktor waved cheerily to the man behind the bar and was just about to grab his suitcase when a small (extremely tiny) girl stood in front of him. “I can help you!” She said with a large grin on her face.

“No wait. That sounded creepy!” the small girl said quickly, holding out her hands to steady the older man (although if he did fall on her, he’d probably crush her). “What I meant to say was that I’m a witch. Well, a witch in training and I can help you!” Viktor peered down at her black hair in confusion. Was this a dream? An alcohol induced dream? Would he wake up cuddled up with Makkachin on his sofa back home? He wasn’t 100% sure she wasn’t a figment of his drunken imagination. If Viktor was sober, he’d politely smile at the small girl before finding directions to his hotel and leaving. But that isn’t what happened at all.

  
“Witches don’t exist,” Viktor said, obvious confusion in his tone. “You’re small.”

  
“We don’t make it public knowledge we exist!” she said.

  
“But-,”

  
“Listen do you want my help or not?” she asked. “I heard you - **everyone** heard you complaining. My tutor says I need to help those in need. And you’re in need. Do you need my help or not?”

  
At least, that's what Viktor thought she said. It was hard to stay focused on one thing. _So_ many things were happening. Viktor nodded slowly.

  
“Will you help me get ideas for my program? I never ever _ever_ thought it’d be this hard to think of a program,” Viktor said, repeating himself once more. The tiny witch rolled her eyes.

  
“Why did I ever think this was a good idea?” she complained, grabbing Viktor’s arm with one small hand and dragging him out of the tavern and into the cold night air.

It was snowing outside but Viktor didn’t even notice the chill. At least he had his gloves on to protect his hands from the chill. Wait… where were his gloves? Viktor groaned loudly.

  
He had a habit of stripping after a few drinks. He really, really thought he’d done well this time. After all, gloves could easily be replaced. Plus it wasn’t like he was walking around naked, was he? And he still had his suitcase. Wait no. He left that at the tavern. Where even was he?

  
“Okay. Stop there,” the girl said, letting go of his arm.

  
“Where’s my suitcase?” He questioned out loud.

  
“In the tavern,” she replied. “We’ll get it later and I’ll personally take you back to your hotel. Just to make sure you don’t fall into a river and die or something.”

  
The tiny girl cracked her knuckles, stretching out her fingers. Viktor could barely see her in the moonlight. She was too small and her hair blended into the shadows easily.

  
“You want inspiration right?” She confirmed.

  
Viktor nodded. “I can’t think of anything for my skating program,” he replied as though he hadn’t told everyone in the tavern repetitively.

  
“I can do that!” She said. The witch grabbed his hand gently and muttered some gibberish that Viktor couldn’t repeat if he tried. But nothing spectacular happened; no spark or flash of light. He didn’t feel particularly different either. She let go of his hand and smiled up at him hopefully.

  
“Did it work?” she asked excitedly, her smile the only thing he could make out in the darkness.

  
Viktor opened his mouth to reply. But he couldn’t get the words out. Instead, he threw up _all_ over the tiny witch and promptly collapsed onto the cold, snowy ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a doggo and Yuuri is a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone whos commented, bookedmarked, subscribed and left kudos!! I honestly never expected so many of you to actually read it and like it!! So thank you :)   
> Also I love this chapter. I love writing dog Viktor; he is my spirit animal.

Chapter Three

 

Viktor woke up with the worst hangover he’d had in years. 

“ _ I need to stop drinking _ ,” he complained inwardly. At least he’d gotten home safely this time. Last time he drank so much he blanked out and woke up in a bin. He showered three times when he got home  _ that _ time. 

But he wasn’t stuck in smelly waste this time. It was nice, warm and he was laid on a cushion of some sort. If it wasn’t for the migraine pounding his brain, he’d be pretty relaxed. 

Slowly, he cracked open one eye. To find a face far too close to his for comfort. Viktor jerked up in panic. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake,” the pretty black-haired girl said. “I thought I’d killed you! You threw up  _ everywhere _ .”

She stared intently into his eyes. 

“I’m  _ so _ glad I didn’t kill you! My tutor would have killed me,” she said happily, sitting back on her heels and away from Viktor. “But everything looks OK!”    
  


“Well, except the fact you’re a dog.”

  
“I’m a WHAT?!” Viktor screeched. Instead, it came out as a series of barks. 

  
“Don’t panic!” She said hurriedly. 

 

He jumped off the sofa on  _ four _ paws. He had to find a mirror. He couldn’t be a dog! This had to be a sick joke or a dream! Viktor ran as fast as he could with four paws, trying desperately to find a mirror. But dog Viktor wasn’t very fast. Running with four legs, instead of two was complicated! He had no idea how dogs could do it. 

  
The tiny witch came running after him, the bright red bow in her hair coming undone.    
“Come here!” she said loudly. With great difficulty, he turned around and, with as much elegance as he could muster, followed the tiny witch into a room. 

 

Beside the bed and the wardrobe, sat a full length mirror. Slowly, Viktor padded towards the mirror and stopped.    
  


He was a poodle. A dark brown poodle. In fact, he could be Makkachin’s twin. If it wasn’t for the bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

 

“Fuck,” Viktor whined.

 

The witch winced behind him as he watched her through the mirror.

  
“I’m sorry,” she apologised. “I don’t know what went wrong!”

  
“Well change it back!!” Viktor barked. 

  
Sighing, she tugged on the bright red bow in her hair, sitting on the bed and disturbing the black cat laying there.

  
“Goddam it Kiki,” the cat grumbled before turning back over and going back to sleep.

  
“I  _ might  _ not know how to change you back,” she confessed, ignoring the talking cat.”I’ll need to find my tutor to get a spell to change you back.” 

  
Dog Viktor sat in front of the mirror. He raised his left paw. The mirror did the same. He tilted his head. The mirror dog copied him. Viktor huffed. Viktor Nikiforov really was a dog. Yuri would have a field day if he knew. 

  
“How long will it take to find your tutor?” Viktor asked. Well, he barked. 

  
Thank god this witch could somehow understand him. He supposed it had something to do with the fact she was magic. And had a pet cat that could talk.

  
The witch, Kiki, looked up from her phone. She smiled sheepishly. 

  
“I was trying to look for her,” Kiki explained. “You see, she may have gone off to find herself and… I have no idea where she is.”

  
Viktor sighed heavily. Of course she was. This entire problem was becoming a pain in his rear end. The witch went back on her phone, searching frantically for her tutor. She rang her and text her. But still no luck. 

  
Viktor sat patiently with tail occasionally wagging of its own accord. Kiki laid back on her bed.    
  


“I’ll have to go find her,” Kiki said. 

 

Viktor growled quietly. Being a dog wasn’t how he wanted to spend his holiday in Japan. Oh shit. If Viktor didn’t call Yakov or his mother, they’d be worried. They might think he was missing! He had to turn back into a human and quick.

  
“Go! Go! Go!” Viktor barked, making up his mind. The faster she left, the quicker he’d become human. He couldn’t be a dog for the rest of his life!

  
The witch giggled. 

  
“Alright. Alright. Calm down,” she said. Viktor tilted his head.

  
“But now we have to figure out what to do with you.”

 

The witch gave Viktor three options. 

 

Option one - Stay at her small cottage with her awful hissing cat named Jiji. 

 

Option two - Stay with her other witch friend that owned the tavern he visited last night.

 

Viktor chose the second option. Not that he hated the cat that wanted to claw his nose off, but the cat wanted to kill him. But before she actually left him with this stranger. She had to go buy things for her trip. Or actually, before she flew on her broomstick to her destination (because of course she had a broomstick).

  
“Do you want to come with me? You can have look around Hasetsu if you like,” She asked.  “After breakfast though.” Viktor nodded, his tongue lolling out awkwardly. Kiki laughed. 

  
“Come on then!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor trotted through town happily. Hasetsu was an extremely beautiful town; especially in the snow. There was even a beach here! Viktor sighed inwardly. He’d surely have found his inspiration from this town  _ if _ he was human. It’s a little hard to write down your ideas when you have four paws. And even harder to skate. Kiki walked by his side, occasionally pointing out important areas of Hasetsu. Like the fact there was a ninja house! If Viktor wasn't a dog, he'd be taking selfies and putting them on instagram. 

She stopped in front of an oddly shaped building, holding her hands out to him. “You have to wait here. I don't think they let dogs in, even if they were famous figure skaters,” Kiki explained sheepishly. 

“That's OK,” Viktor said wagging his tail. “I'll wait here.” Quietly, he padded to the side of the store and sat down, watching the public go about their daily lives. Viktor loved people watching. But today, he just didn’t feel like it. He just hoped that Kiki found her tutor quick. Being a dog was weird. He didn’t particularly enjoy it. And he didn’t want to worry everyone. Sighing, Viktor turned his attention back to the humans walking around Hasetsu. 

 

A girl wandered past, tugging on her mother’s jumper whining about some ice cream or something; despite the fact it was freezing outside. A couple of boys started a snowball fight, yelling and screaming as snow went flying, hitting innocent passersby. A few people wandered into the shop he was sat beside, ignoring the adorable looking puppy sat beside it (he was adorable). Viktor laid in the snow, resting his fluffy chin on his cute little paws. Kiki was taking  _ forever.  _ And Viktor was bored. He was  _ so _ bored. Who’d thought being a dog was boring? Makkachin always seemed so happy. You’d never have guessed he was constantly utterly bored.    
  


“Hey there little guy,” a deep voice said from beside him. Curiosity piqued, Viktor raised his head. There, crouched a man, holding his hand out towards Viktor. Instinctively, Viktor sniffed the outstretched hand. Viktor slowly sat up, surveying the man. Why did he look so familiar? Viktor had never even been to Japan before. Yet here he was, trying to figure out how he knew this hazel eyed man with messy black-hair. The acquaintance chuckled, pushing his rectangular glasses back onto his face with his free hand. He slowly stroked Viktor’s head as Viktor’s tail wagged manically. His tail had a mind of its own.

  
“You look just like my old dog. You could be Vicchan’s brother!” the man said, rubbing the curly fur. Hesitantly, he stood up, picking up his skates from the floor. 

  
“I’ve got to go,” he told the dog. With a final pat on Viktor’s head, the stranger walked across the road and into the skating rink.

 

And that's when it hit Viktor.

  
He was Yuuri Katsuki. The figure skater. The same ice skater who’d come last in the Grand Prix Final. The same Yuuri who’d drank  _ way _ too much at the banquet and ended up pole dancing with Chris, challenging Yuri to a dance off and dancing with Viktor himself. And Viktor had the photographs to prove it. That poor boy was such an adorable mess. Viktor never stood a chance. He took an instant liking to him (his heart and the mooning after the banquet said it was more than a mere liking towards the man, but Viktor liked to ignore  _ those _ feelings). 

 

Then, the boy seemed to disappear. He didn’t post on instagram. Viktor didn’t have his facebook and Yuuri didn’t have twitter. But now Viktor knew where he’d been. And Yuuri had just gone into the skating rink. Maybe he was practicing! Jumping to his paws, Viktor shook the snow from his coat before sprinting to the ice rink. If he was quick, he could catch Yuuri practicing. 

 

It was easy enough to nose open the door. Then, Viktor was inside Ice Castle Hasetsu. 

  
“ _ Huh, _ ” Viktor thought. “ _ That was easy _ .”

  
“Hey!” Viktor heard a woman shout. “Who let that dog in here?” 

 

Ah. Well apparently dogs weren’t allowed in the ice rink. Viktor trotted leisurely towards the ice. He could feel the air getting colder as he got closer and closer to the beauty and serenity that would be Yuuri’s home rink. Just one more door between them. Viktor nosed this door open as easily as the last one. Viktor was excited. To watch a figure skater in action is an honour. To see Yuuri practicing after months of watching and rewatching his old competitions was amazing. Yuuri has potential. Next Grand Prix Final he’d win silver or gold for sure. Viktor knew it. Yuri knew it. Everybody with eyes knew it. 

 

Tail wagging, Viktor strode through the open door to see Yuuri leaning against the edge of the rink. His skates were abandoned on the floor beside him. 

  
“Don’t push yourself too hard Akio,” Yuuri said. “You’ll only hurt yourself.” 

  
“OK Yuuri,” a younger voice said from behind the barrier. Viktor padded towards the man. Why wasn’t he on the ice? Did he come here to watch someone else skate? Maybe he’d practice later? 

  
“Are you coming on the ice today Yuuri?” A beefy man asked. Viktor could just about see him over the edge of the wall separating the solid ground from the beautiful ice.

  
“Not today Takeshi.” Viktor cocked his head to one side.

  
Suddenly, the doors behind Viktor burst open. A pretty girl held them both open, panting.    
  


“Get the dog!” she cried. 

* * *

 

Yuuri - in confusion - looked down at the brown poodle standing in front of him; eyes wide and ready to sprint away from Yuuko at a moment's notice.  

  
“Oh hey!” Yuuri said in surprise. “It’s you!” Yuuri crouched on the floor, holding out his hand to the dog once more. The dog trotted over happily, tongue lolling out and tail wagging.  Yuuri stroked the dog's head before glancing up at Yuuko sheepishly.

  
“I found him outside the grocery shop. He must have followed me inside,” Yuuri explained as the dog nudged his hand with his wet nose. 

  
“Well he can’t stay in here!  No dogs in the ice rink! And someone will be looking for him!” Yuuko said.  Yuuri shrugged. 

  
“He looked alone outside the grocery store and he doesn’t have a collar,” Yuuri explained. The dog barked in agreement. Yuuko rolled her eyes. 

  
“I’m still taking him outside.  _ If _ for some reason he wants to follow you home after that, it isn’t my problem anymore,” Yuuko explained. With far too much strength for a woman as small as she was, she crouched in front of the dog and picked it up easily. 

  
The poor pooch let out a high pitched whine, wiggling in her grasp and staring sorrowfully at Yuuri as Yuuko carried him away.

* * *

 

Viktor sat outside Ice Castle Hasetsu, staring at the rude woman who’d thrown him out of the ice rink through the windows. He huffed and sat down in the snow as Kiki came rushing over from the grocery store. 

  
“I was wondering where you’d got to!” she said. “Are you ready to go to the bar? The sooner we get you settled, the sooner we can turn you back to human!”

  
Viktor shook his head. After seeing Yuuri for those five minutes (maximum), he’d made up his mind. Why spend time with a stranger, when the man Viktor had been crushing on was here? It was an obvious decision.

  
“I’ve found someone I know,” Viktor stated, not moving an inch from his cold spot on the snow. “I’ll stay with him.” 

  
Kiki looked at him suspiciously. “Who?”

  
“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said, if he wasn’t a dog he’s sure he’d be blushing. “He’s a figure skater.” 

  
Kiki nodded. “Are you sure you want to live with him? You might be with him for some time.”   
Viktor nodded. 

  
“I want to.” Viktor knew something was wrong with Yuuri. For one, the ice skater wouldn’t get on the ice. Within moments of seeing the oddly behaving skater, Viktor knew one thing. 

 

He had to help him.

 

Kiki left with a promise she’d be back soon. The sooner the better. If he was human, maybe it’d be easier to actually help Yuuri with his problem. His problem of not being able to get onto the ice. What happened to Yuuri? It was Viktor’s job to find out. 

 

Viktor laid in front of the ice rink, resting his chin on his paws; watching the snow grow heavier with sad blue eyes. He spent the time waiting for Yuuri watching the beautifully unique snowflakes flutter down from the sky and cover his wet fur. Viktor didn’t mind the cold - he grew up in Russia for god’s sake - but even he was starting to develop a chill. He might be getting the flu! Could dogs even get flu?

 

Makkachin never got the flu. But Makkachin never really sat outside waiting for a beautiful, broken figure skater either. Finally, the door to the ice rink opened and a horde of children stumbled out. Viktor jumped to his feet, shaking the excess snow from his coat and waited. He looked adorable, if he did say so himself. Yuuri would have to be mad to not take him home with him! Not that he had to look adorable. Viktor was sure Yuuri would take in any animal that gave him a cute look. 

 

Yuuri finally walked outside, resembling a marshmallow. He had a puffy hat on and the largest coat Viktor had ever seen. But still, the man’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Viktor standing there with a doggy grin on his face.  

  
“Hey there,” he greeted the boy. “So you don’t have an owner huh? Or have you lost them?”    
Viktor woofed softly in reply.  Yuuri chuckled.

  
“I have no idea which one you were saying yes to,” he explained, reaching down and petting Viktor’s head. Yuuri glanced both ways down the street. Probably looking for Viktor’s non-existent owner. A snowflake gently came down, landing on Yuuri’s little red nose. He wiped it off with the back of his gloved hand.

  
“Well, I don’t think we’ll find your owner now. How about you come back with me and we’ll make found posters in the morning? Eh boy?” Yuuri asked Viktor. Viktor barked in agreement, getting to his feet and wiping his wet face on Yuuri’s jeans. 

  
Yuuri giggled. “Come on then.”

 

It turned out Yuuri’s family owned a hot spring inn at the top of an enormous hill. After walking up, what felt like over two hundred stairs, Viktor finally reached the top. Yuuri hadn’t left his side, glancing at him constantly as though he expected a 27kg dog to just disappear. Or maybe he expected Viktor to just disappear? Viktor snorted.  _ That  _ wouldn’t happen. 

 

Yuuri slid open the doors to the inn with the stray dog trotting happily at his side.    
  


“Yuuri!” his dad greeted from one corner of the inn, where he was serving a few of the regulars. 

 

Yuuri raised in hand in greeting before his friend stole his attention away.   
  


“Did you go on the ice?” Minako asked from her table, spearing a piece of pork with her chopsticks. Yuuri shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere. He sat beside Minako, throwing his bag and skates on the floor.    
  


“Not today. But I did find a dog,” Yuuri said. As though he knew he was being talked about, the dog popped his head into view. The poodle’s head rested on the table close to Yuuri; his tail thumping on the ground every so often. Minako scarcely looked up from her bowl of food.   
  


“He looks a lot like Vicchan,” she pointed out. “If it wasn’t for the blue eyes.”    
Yuuri nodded, instinctively placing a hand on the dog’s head.    
  


“You didn’t steal him did you?” Minako asked, eyebrow raised.    
  


“No! Of course not!” Yuuri shouted in surprise. How could she think he’d steal a dog?! “I found him!” The dog woofed in agreement, nudging Yuuri’s arm gently.   
  


Minako shrugged.    
  


“So why didn’t you get on the ice this time?” she asked, changing the subject.   
Yuuri just shrugged, slowly getting to his feet.    
  


“I’m tired. I think I’m going to go to bed,” Yuuri said, picking up his bag and skates. Minako slammed her hands on the table loudly. The chatter and background noise froze as everyone turned to face the grumpy woman.   
  


“You can’t run from it forever!”    
  


But Yuuri continued walking, ignoring Minako. 

* * *

 

Viktor laid on Yuuri’s bed staring at the walls of his room. It was a nice room. A nice large room with a bed, computer and dozens of posters of Viktor plastering the wall. Viktor didn’t know whether to be shocked or enamoured. Yuuri  _ admired _ him. And for some reason, that made Viktor’s heart flutter (even if it was a little creepy seeing  _ so _ many posters of himself). 

 

Shaking his head, Viktor turned his attention back to Yuuri; watching him browse on his computer when his computer made an awful, loud ringing noise. Viktor jumped, ears perking up.    
  


“What the fuck is that?” he barked.    
  


“Shh,” Yuuri hushed him before clicking something on the computer. A smiling boy’s face filled the screen.   
  


“Hi Yuuri! How are the kids?” the boy asked. Yuuri laughed.   
  


“Nice to see you too Phichit. The kids are certainly energetic! It’s a little hard to teach them when I can’t go on the ice,” Yuuri said. “B-But I’m managing!”    
  


The boy’s laugh rang out through the tinny speakers. Viktor sat directly behind Yuuri, watching the interaction with avid interest. 

Was this Yuuri’s  _ boyfriend? _ Honestly, Viktor didn’t know whether to be heartbroken or happy for the man. But Yuuri didn’t cover his walls in pictures of Phichit did he? Score 1 for Viktor.   
  


“Good!!  _ Aren’t  _ you going to ask how I am?”    
  


“How are you Phichit?” Yuuri asked. Viktor groaned inwardly. This was going to go on forever. 

 

Dramatically, he flopped down on the bed. He didn’t even  _ know _ Yuuri. How could he be jealous because the pretty figure skater  _ might _ have a boyfriend? It was official. Viktor had lost it. And by it, he meant his mind.   
  


“I’m good. Have you seen my instagram?! I can almost land it!” Phichit squealed.    
  


“Of course I’ve seen your instagram Phichit. I’m not blind. You post about forty times a day!” Yuuri replied.    
  


Phichit laughed loudly.    
  


“You’re doing well. I wish I could land jumps half as well as you,” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. Phichit gazed at him sadly, opening his mouth and…   
  


“But that doesn’t matter,” Yuuri said, waving it off. “I found a dog today though.”

 

Yuuri turned around, smiling at Viktor so brightly it almost made the dog’s heart explode.    
  


“Come here boy!”    
  


Excitedly, Viktor jumped from the bed and straight into Yuuri’s lap; despite the fact he was far too big to be comfortable there.    
  


“Oh wow Yuuri! He looks just like Vicchan!” Phichit said. “Except the eyes.”   
  


Viktor peered at the computer screen. Phichit was cute _in a way_. Not that Viktor would admit it, but Yuuri and Phichit would make a cute couple. _If_ they were together. Which they **weren’t.**   
  


“You know,” the boy on the screen said. “His eyes remind me of a certain figure skater.”   
  


“Stop-,”   
  


“Viktor Nikiforov! Is that why you took him in Yuuri?” Phichit asked in a teasing voice.    
  


Yuuri buried his head into Viktor’s fur.    
  


“Please stop,” he pleaded.   
  


“Viktor and Yuuri sitting in a tree…”   
  


Viktor just wagged his tail, thoroughly enjoying every second of Yuuri’s embarrassment.    
That was when Viktor decided he liked Phichit. It was also the exact moment Viktor’s stomach let out a deafening growl. Viktor wasn’t even  _ that _ hungry. He’d gone for longer without food. But Yuuri bust out laughing.    
  


“Oh boy. I’m sorry. Haven’t I fed you? I’m an awful temporary owner aren’t I?” Yuuri cooed, scratching Viktor’s ears.    
  


“I’ll go get the dog some food! I’ll talk to you later Phichit!” Yuuri said. Phichit said a cheery goodbye before Yuuri cut the connection.

 

Yuuri brought Viktor some chicken and rice. Viktor thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t been given dog food. Despite the fact he was  _ currently _ a dog, he didn’t think he could actually stomach smelly dog food. 

 

With no elegance, Viktor shoved his nose into the food and wolfed down the contents within minutes. Huh. He must have been hungrier than he thought. When Viktor looked back up, Yuuri was sat in his bed. His quilt pooled around his legs, looking down at Viktor with a fond expression.   
  


“Come on,” he welcomed the dog, patting the bed twice. 

Viktor didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Nimbly, he jumped on the bed and moved up to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri turned off the light and laid down in the bed, his phone the only light source in the room. 

 

Viktor curled up beside Yuuri, lying on one of his arms; just how Makkachin slept with him. A stab of longing ran through him. He missed Makkachin. 

  
Huffing, Viktor rose his head slightly, watching Yuuri scroll through his phone using one hand; occasionally smiling or chuckling. But maybe - just maybe - staying here for a while wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was meant to come out earlier in the week but I had exams this week!  
> Thank you all for the Kudos, bookmarks and comments! They make my day! I know its not the best work out there and I'm really grateful! But I am really enjoying writing this! I hope you like reading it! (Also thanks to all my tumblr buddies who put up with my complaining)
> 
> My tumblr is [ annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl](http://annoyinglydecaffinatedfangirl.tumblr.com/)if you want to come chat!

Chapter Four 

 

Viktor Nikiforov never really stuck to a schedule. His life consisted of Makkachin and skating. Sure, he had to practice a lot. He didn’t become a championship skater overnight. But he never really got up at a certain time, or slept at a certain time, or practised at a certain time (unless Yakov forced him to)… You get the point. Viktor hated having to stick to a schedule. He liked adventure. He liked spontaneity. And Yuuri… Precious Yuuri was Viktor’s opposite.

 

* * *

 

Viktor awoke to someone prodding him. Viktor slowly half-opened his eyes. He was laid on his back, paws in the air like some sort of roadkill (He felt like roadkill too). His poor head hurt. He was tired. He could easily sleep for a week.

The rising sun was streaming through the open curtains illuminating Yuuri’s small bedroom.  Viktor secretly loved Yuuri’s room. It was homely, had no colour scheme to think of and was covered in mismatched trinkets. He’d stay there forever if it wasn’t for the posters of his human-self staring down at him, judging him. Viktor groaned, rolling over onto his fluffy stomach and opening his eyes fully.; immediately searching for Yuuri. Yuuri stood by the door, one foot in the air as he shoved his shoes on and _almost_ fell over in the process. 

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Yuuri said as Viktor yawned loudly. “I thought you’d never get up.” 

Slowly, Viktor stretched his paws out in front of him and stood on the bed, watching Yuuri half-heartedly. Why was Viktor even up? He could be sleeping right now.  

“We have chores to do before we make your found posters! Someone’s bound to be missing you by now!” Yuuri said. “Then we have a skating lesson to get to!”

Viktor groaned inwardly. Why did _he_ have to be up? Waking up at this time was unnatural. It wasn’t like he could help with the chores. He had paws. But nevertheless, he found himself bouncing from the bed and following Yuuri as he rushed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Viktor never did chores when he was human, which meant doing chores while he was a _dog_ was right out of the question. Plus he couldn’t physically hold a broom or clean the empty rooms without making a complete mess of it. In fact, he had a sneaking suspicion he was making cleaning harder for poor Yuuri. Viktor’s dog hair got _everywhere._ He was moulting. Tiny trails of hair followed him wherever he went. Viktor was surprised he wasn’t bald.

But Yuuri didn’t complain. Instead, he chatted animatedly to Viktor, occasionally pausing in his work to pet him (and causing more hair to fall off the pooch and onto the floor). But most of the time, he just smiled at the pooch; making Viktor’s heart thump loudly in his chest.

It was pathetic really. He was Viktor Nikiforov: the best male figure skater in the world. Women _and_ men wanted him (not that he ever took them up on their offer). But Viktor was a handsome man. A desired man. So why was he acting like a schoolgirl whenever Yuuri so much as smiled in his direction?

“ _Because you have a crush on him_ ,” a voice - that sounded suspiciously like Yuri - boomed in his mind.

Viktor was going crazy. He was hearing voices in his head! Was this a side effect of being a dog? He’d have to ask Kiki. **When** she came back and turned him back into a human.

 

Huffing, Yuuri slowly rose from the floor.

“All done!” He said loudly. Glancing around the spotless room. The dog’s head jerked up at the sound of his voice, gazing at him with half-open eyes. The poodle laid in the entrance of the room, unintentionally tripping over anyone who wanted to walk through the corridor. But the dog didn’t care. Yuuri rolled his eyes. The dog sleepily wagged his tail as Yuuri got closer. He was adorable. Yuuri felt his heart swell as he crouched in front of the dog.

The dog sleepily wagged his tail as Yuuri got closer. He was adorable. Yuuri felt his heart swell as he crouched in front of the dog.   


“Do you want breakfast?” He asked. Immediately, the poodle jumped to his paws excitedly. He bounced around Yuuri, fur flying everywhere. Yuuri chuckled, making a mental note to re-clean the room. Nobody wanted to stay in a room full of dog fur!  
  
“Come on then!” 

* * *

 

 

It was 10 am by the time Viktor actually had any breakfast. **10AM!** That had to be classed as cruelty to animals. He was _starving_. No wonder he inhaled his food. Yuuri sat beside him, eating some weird smelling stuff in a bowl. It looked unappealing to Viktor but Yuuri seemed to enjoy it so Viktor didn’t question it (and didn’t try to beg for it either). After wolfing down his breakfast, Viktor happily laid beside Yuuri as the man scrolled through his phone.

Smiling, Viktor could almost imagine being part of Yuuri’s life. They could eat together (Pork cutlet bowls!), sitting beside each other chatting about anything and everything. Viktor’s Instagram would be full of the two of them (of course). They'd go for long walks with Makkachin and skate together… 

“Yuuri! Why is there a dog in my kitchen?” a short, curvy woman asked. Cautiously, Viktor sat up and stared at the new arrival. Who was she?  
  
Yuuri looked up at the woman sheepishly. 

“Uh. I found him?”   
  
A smile spread over the tiny woman’s face. She walked over to Viktor, scratching his big floppy ears.   
  
“Mari! Come here!”

Viktor watched in amusement as yet another woman walked into the small kitchen. The second woman looked half asleep, a purple scarf pushing her short hair back. 

“What ma?” She questioned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
“Did you know Yuuri had adopted a dog?” 

“No.”  
  
“I’m not adopting him. He didn’t have an owner and I’m making found posters for him later!” Yuuri stated.   
  
“He looks an awful lot like Vicchan,” Mari said, offering her hand to Viktor. Happily, Viktor nudged the other woman’s hand with his head, allowing both women to pet him. _This_ was dog heaven.   
  
“He does doesn’t he?”

Yuuri gulped, glancing at Viktor and the older woman in turn. 

“You’re not going to kick him out are you ma?” Yuuri asked, a tremor in his voice.

“Of course not Yuuri!” She said loudly, as though she was appalled her son would even _think_ that. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “He can stay here until his owner comes for him.”

Yuuri nodded. “But what if he doesn’t have an owner?”

Yuuri’s mum smiled. “We’ll see.”

*********

 

Viktor was sent outside not long after his breakfast to “go pee”. Which he found pretty insulting. But they didn’t _know_ he wasn’t a dog. And he couldn’t just pee in the inn. Where else would he pee? He couldn’t exactly use the toilet with paws. He’d fall right in the bowl. Shuddering, Viktor resigned himself to finding a quiet area to do his business. Away from people and away from the embarrassment of having to use the bathroom in the cold snow.

 

*********

Yuuri sighed loudly. He sat in front of his computer, trying to make a template for the found poster. He still needed a photograph of the lost dog but other than that he was almost ready to print them off.

 _If_ he could print them off. Yuuri groaned loudly. Why was this so difficult? Why did he have to have feelings?! This stray wasn't _his_ dog (even if it looked like Vicchan and Viktor mixed together). Sure, he was well behaved, adorable and reminded him of Vicchan but that didn't mean Yuuri could keep him! Even though he really, really wanted to. Someone out there was looking for the lost dog. Someone that loved his dog with all their heart. He had to help the dog get back to their owner. And if nobody claimed him, maybe - just maybe - he could keep him (if his mum actually said yes).

Yuuri was scrolling through the news when the dog wandered back into his room with wet paws and snowflakes in his fur. Yuuri chuckled, petting him before finding a towel and attempting to dry the dog.

“I can't keep calling you the dog can I?” Yuuri said as he rubbed the dog's fur.  “And your owner didn’t give you a collar.”

The dog didn't reply. He just watched Yuuri with those beautiful blue eyes of his, enjoying the fuss.

“What shall I call you?... just until we find your owner of course.”

The pretty poodle cocked his head, tongue lolling out before squirming his way out of the towel. He trotted over to the far wall of Yuuri’s bedroom. The same wall that was almost completely covered in posters of Viktor Nikiforov. The dog barked, nudging one of the lower posters with his nose.

It was an older picture of Viktor. From when he had beautiful, flowing silver locks. Viktor was smiling happily at the camera, flowers in his hands and all the spotlights on him. Yuuri remembered buying this poster. It was almost immediately after Yuuko introduced him to the wonders of Viktor. Almost immediately after he decided he wanted to be a top figure skater.

Yuuri sighed unwillingly, his heart fluttering as he stared at the beautiful poster.  Viktor was _too_ beautiful for this world. He was a role model and breath-taking and...

The dog barked again. Blushing, Yuuri turned his attention to the pooch as it nosed the poster.

“What? You want to be called Viktor?” The dog barked once, backing away from the poster. 

That had to be a sign right? A dog with beautiful blue eyes, that looks exactly like Vicchan walks into his life and _wants_ to be called Viktor?  Yuuri couldn't figure out what sign it could be. Was it a sign he should get on the ice? Maybe it was a sign he shouldn't blame himself for not being there for Vicchan. Maybe it was a sign to… move on? Yuuri shook his head.

The dog- _Viktor_ padded back over to Yuuri, nudging his arm gently until the man petted him. 

Maybe he was thinking a little too much into this whole thing. Maybe the dog just really liked the smell of that poster? Or he was just being nosey? Yuuri was probably just seeing things that weren’t there. The dog might want to be called poster? Or paper? Or beautiful man _way_ out of Yuuri’s league.

 

Just as Yuuri was questioning his sanity (and as Viktor was trying to get to his face), his phone rang. A skype call from Phichit. 

Sitting on the floor, with a mucky towel and _Viktor_ (oh god that sounds so _wrong_ ) trying to lick his face, he answered the call. He probably looked ridiculous. 

“Hi, Phichit!” Yuuri said, giggling as Viktor tried to lick his nose. 

Yuuri heard Phichit sigh through the speakers. 

“As adorable as this is. I have bad news,” Phichit said.

Viktor sat down immediately, watching the phone as Yuuri brought it to his face. It almost seemed as though Viktor could _see_ Phichit on the screen. But he couldn’t. Dogs couldn’t look at screens, could they? Vicchan never could. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“Viktor Nikiforov has gone missing!” 

“WHAT!”

 

Phichit hung up soon after delivering his world-stopping statement. Yuuri sat on the floor, shocked. Viktor seemed to be in a similar state. He was sitting, just staring at the ground beside Yuuri.

Hastily, Yuuri scrolled through his newsfeed. Phichit was right (not that Yuuri ever thought he was wrong). It was **everywhere** . Viktor Nikiforov was missing. Every major news outlet said the same thing. He’d been spotted two nights ago in a tavern in… _Hasetsu_? (Viktor was here?!) And hadn’t been seen since. There’d been no communication with him since that night. 

Viktor nudged Yuuri gently. Slowly, Yuuri placed his phone on the floor, letting out a deep breath. 

“I hope he’s alright Viktor. I know he barely knows I exist _but_ he means a lot to me,” Yuuri said to the dog. Viktor (the dog) laid before Yuuri, his fluffy head on Yuuri’s knees. “He’s my role model.”   
Yuuri looked up at the many posters decorating his room. 

“Look at him!” Yuuri said gesturing to the posters around him. “He’s the best figure skater out there! He’s beautiful! He’s smart and an amazing skater.” 

Yuuri laid both hands on Viktor’s back, grabbing gently at the fur.

“He could be anywhere. He could be kidnapped or lost or... _dead,_ ” Yuuri finished in a small voice.

Viktor the dog nuzzled his leg gently, trying to comfort his temporary owner. Yuuri swallowed down the worry. Viktor wasn’t dead. He _couldn’t_ be. How could he die in Hasetsu? There's barely anything in Hasetsu. There hadn’t been a suspicious death in Hasetsu in _years._

“Wait,” Yuuri said aloud. “He’s in Hasetsu! We can find him!” 

Yuuri jumped to his feet. Viktor watched him as he hustled around the room; seemingly unimpressed with Yuuri’s plan to search all of Hasetsu to find Viktor the human. He grabbed his coat and his bag, ready to set off and find Viktor. It was better than his other option of just sitting around worrying. Usually, when Yuuri was worried, he’d skate to take his mind off it.

But for obvious reasons, that wasn't an option. So instead, he’d focus on finding Viktor! How hard could it be to find a beautiful silver-haired man in Japan?

“Yuuri! You’d better be setting off to the ice rink if you want to get there in time!” Minako shouted from somewhere in the inn. Yuuri groaned, slapping his hand to his face. _Shit._

“OK,” he said to Viktor. “ Teaching first then we’ll search for Viktor. Like some sort of detective duo. Like Scooby doo and Shaggy!”

If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d have said Viktor rolled his eyes in response.

 

* * *

 

Viktor watched the kids skate happily around the ice. He wished he could get on the ice. But ice and paws wouldn’t mix. He’d fall flat on his face (not that he hadn’t already). Eight children skated around the rink happily, racing each other and trying to practice spins without face planting the ice. The mean lady, Yuuko he seemed to remember, was skating around with the children, helping them up when they fell down and reinforcing Yuuri’s teachings.

The only person who wasn't on the ice was Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor sat beside the ice, tail wagging, watching Yuuri put his skates on. He was actually going to get on the ice!

Obviously, Viktor jumped to conclusions yesterday. Not that he minded. He was staying with _Yuuri._ That was much better than staying with some stranger. And he could watch Yuuri skate. If Viktor wasn’t a dog, he’d say it was the best holiday ever.

Maybe he’d come back someday with Makkachin. Makkachin would _love_ Yuuri, he just knew it.

Viktor glanced back over at Yuuri as he checked his laces on his skates.

Yuuri probably just didn't feel like going on the ice yesterday. He was probably going to come back to skating in a blaze of fury, knocking down everyone in his way and taking the gold! Like a badly plotted telenovela he sometimes watched on TV.

Viktor’s eyes sparkled with excitement. How much had Yuuri practised since the _slight_ failure of the GPF? Has he made a new routine? Can he land his jumps? Yuuri pet Viktor’s head as he passed him.

“Yuuri!” Yuuko shouted from the centre of the rink. “Are you getting on?”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. _Adorable._

 _“_ I need to _try,_ ” Yuuri said. “All I'm doing is standing here worrying. And I think… I think something is telling me to get on the ice.” 

Yuuko’s smile fell as she skated towards him.

“Yuuri…”  


Yuuri shook his head. He stood inches from the ice. Yuuko slowed to a stop, watching Yuuri from a distance. Yuuri slowly placed one foot on the ice. And stopped. Viktor watched and waited for his other foot to go on the ice… but Yuuri didn’t move.

What was he doing?  Viktor slowly stood up, walking closer and closer to the ice until he could _actually_ see Yuuri’s face. The boy was terrified. He was deathly still. His face was pale, sweat was slowly dripping down his face as though it pained him to be there. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuko said cautiously.

Yuuri’s hands gripped the sides of the ice rink, going white from the pressure. He’d frozen. Something was wrong. Viktor was never very good with people. He couldn’t handle crying. He could never really figure out emotions. But he never _had_ to be good with people to skate. 

Yuuri let out a small - _almost_ \- inaudible squeak.   


Viktor huffed, annoyed at himself. Of course, something was wrong. People that enjoyed skating didn’t freeze as soon as they stepped on the ice did they? Gently, Viktor nudged Yuuri’s leg with his nose. But nothing happened. Yuuri stood there, staring at the ice; eyes glazed over.

Viktor panicked. Okay. This was definitely not normal. He looked like a zombie for god's sake.   
With a high pitched whine, Viktor nudged his legs again and again and again.

Yuuri startled. He jerked his head down to look at Viktor with an almost relieved smile on his face. Sighing, his face fell as he took his foot back off the ice, shakily taking long strides away from the ice. 

“Obviously today isn’t the day,” he said absentmindedly, bending down to unlace his skates.   
  
“Yuuri-,” Yuuko started. But Yuuri shook his head.   
  
He stood by the side of the rink for the rest of the lesson, still teaching the kids the best he could while not being on the ice. He was smiling and helpful. In fact, if you didn’t know him, you wouldn’t know he’d just complete froze on the ice in fear. (Was it fear?)   


Viktor didn’t know what was going on. He had no idea why Yuuri was acting as though the ice was full of poisonous snakes. He had no idea why he physically _couldn’t_ get on the ice, despite the fact he wanted to. All Viktor knew, was that he had to help Yuuri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, in the dying light of the sun, Yuuri took Viktor the dog to search for Viktor the human. Yuuri walked everywhere. He went to the tavern that Viktor vaguely remembered stumbling out of with Kiki. He searched the beach, the shops, the gym and the park. Yuuri basically searched the whole of Hasetsu.

Viktor happily trotted beside him. Honestly, he didn’t mind looking for himself ( **that** sounded weird). The snow had finally stopped. It wasn’t _that_ cold. It was a perfect night for a walk and sightseeing! He was seeing an awful lot of Hasetsu. He never realised it was such a beautiful place.

But Viktor wasn’t concentrating on the view 100%. His mind was still focusing on Yuuri’s ice problem. First, he had to find out what was wrong. He couldn’t exactly ask. He was a dog after all. He’d have to go the old-fashioned route and stare adorably at the poor man until he confessed. Puppy eyes had to work, that was all he had left.

After almost three hours of searching (Viktor had been bored after one), Yuuri gave up and trudged back towards the inn.   
  
“I hope he’s alright,” Yuuri said aloud. “It’d just be my luck that my role model and dreams die in the same year.”

He trudged along the snowy ground, his backpack slung over one shoulder, staring at the ground. Viktor’s heart broke a little. 

“I’m right here!” He wanted to say. But he couldn’t. Instead he just barked. 

Viktor was man enough to admit, at first he found Yuuri searching for him sweet. It did funny things to his heart. It was cute. Adorable even. But as Yuuri got more worried, Viktor’s amusement dwindled. If only Yuuri knew.

But he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t write anything down. Or type (his nose was far too big for that). So he resigned himself to comforting Yuuri. With a slight bounce, he nudged Yuuri’s cold hand with his head; relishing in the way Yuuri gave him a small smile in return. Is this the joy Makkachin felt whenever Viktor cuddled him? Viktor hoped so. It was an awesome feeling.

He had to admit, it was pretty cool being a dog. He could sleep on Yuuri’s bed. He could comfort the man without Yuuri knowing he was the amazing Viktor Nikiforov. But Viktor was the one who caused the worry in the first place. He could comfort Yuuri if he was human. Hell, Yuuri wouldn’t even be upset if he was human! But then again, he probably wouldn’t have met Yuuri again if he was human. Viktor whined. Thoughts were confusing.

For the third time that day, Viktor wished with all his heart that Kiki would hurry up.

 

Dinner was a sombre affair. Yuuri was upset understandably. Viktor didn’t know whether it was from the ice or from the fact he was technically missing. It could even be a mixture of both. But Viktor laid beside him, head on his lap; occasionally sighing. What would have happened if Viktor was human? He was only planning on staying in Japan for the week. He’d go sightseeing, skate a little… would he even have had a chance to see Yuuri?

Viktor shook his head. Probably not. There was a higher chance of Yuuri running away as soon as he saw Viktor walking down the street.

Yuuri stood up slowly, ignoring the dog dancing at his feet. Mechanically, he washed his dish before retreating to his room, Viktor sticking to his heels closely. Yuuri placed his bag on his bed and collapsed into his chair. Viktor jumped on the bed beside the bag, pawing at it intently. Despite himself, Yuuri smiled at the dog; watching him with affection.

Somehow, Viktor had made this fuck-up of a day feel less awful. Sure, he froze on the ice (no pun intended). Sure, his idol had gone missing. Sure, he couldn’t find him anywhere and he was super worried he was dead in a ditch somewhere. But he still had Viktor the dog… well, until he found his owner again.  

Yuuri groaned, turning his back on the cute poodle biting at his bag and turning his computer back on.

He had to complete the found posters and get them out tomorrow. Someone had to be looking for this adorable dog. They’d probably be worried sick! Similar to how he was feeling right now. It was better to get it over and done with. With that in mind, Yuuri picked up his phone and span around to face the dog again. 

  
“Smile!” He said, taking a picture of the ridiculously photogenic dog. Viktor looked across at him, head cocked as Yuuri took photographs. Ignoring Yuuri completely, he turned back to the bag and pawed at it.   
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes, taking the bag from the dog.   


“Sit!” he requested. Viktor sat prettily, staring at the camera; raising his paws and changing positions every time Yuuri clicked the camera button.   
  
Viktor posed beautifully, almost as though he’d been in front of a camera all his life; constantly facing the camera with a doggy grin in place. Satisfied with his photographs, Yuuri turned back to the computer and got to work.

 

Twenty minutes later (with a fluffy poodle perched on his lap), Yuuri had completed the found poster with a beautiful photograph of Viktor, almost smiling at the camera, in the center.  Yuuri smiled. His work was complete. He could hand out the flyers tomorrow and -hopefully - the owners would come forward. Deep down, he hoped he could keep Viktor. But it wasn’t right.   
Sighing, he turned his attention back to the lump cutting off circulation to his legs.   
  
“You’re an extremely pretty dog,” Yuuri said, hands stroking the curly fur. “How come you’re so used to cameras eh? Are you famous or something?”

  
Viktor snorted.   _If only you knew._

“Yeah. Something like that,” he barked back.


End file.
